sikhifandomcom-20200213-history
Siree guru granth sahib
Page 14 ੴ siqgurprswd॥ God is one. He is realized by guru’s grace. rwgu isrI rwgu ਮਹਲਾ ਪihlw ੧ ਘਰੁ ੧ ॥, Tune siri Raag Mahalla 1 House 1: ਮੋਤੀ ਤ ਮੰਦਰ ਊਸਰਹਿ ਰਤਨੀ ਤ ਹੋਹਿ ਜੜਾਉ If I had a palace made of pearls, inlaid with jewels. ksqUir ਕੁੰਗੂ ਅਗਰਿ ਚੰਦਨਿ ਲੀਪਿ ਆਵੈ ਚਾਉ ॥ Scented with musk, saffron and sandalwood, a sheer delight to see. ਮਤੁ ਦੇਖਿ ਭੂਲਾ ਵੀਸਰੈ ਤੇਰਾ ਚਿiq ਨ ਆਵੈ ਨਾਉ ॥੧॥ Do not forget; it means nothing if you do not miss God. ||1|| ਹਰਿ ਬਿਨੁ ਜੀਉ ਜਲਿ ਬਲਿ ਜਾਉ ॥ Without missing God, may my soul be set on fire and burnt. ਮੈ ਆਪਣਾ ਗੁਰੁ ਪੂਛਿ ਦੇਖਿਆ ਅਵਰੁ ਨਾਹੀ ਥਾਉ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ I asked my guru and understood! There is no other place to go. ||1||Pause|| ਧਰਤੀ ਤ ਹੀਰੇ ਲਾਲ ਜੜਤੀ ਪਲਘਿ ਲਾਲ ਜੜਾਉ ॥ If the land was a mosaic of diamonds, and the bed was encased with rubies. ਮੋਹਣੀ ਮੁਖਿ ਮਣੀ ਸੋਹੈ ਕਰੇ ਰੰਗਿ ਪਸਾਉ ॥ You enjoy the company of heavenly beauties wearing jewels. ਮਤੁ ਦੇਖਿ ਭੂਲਾ ਵੀਸਰੈ ਤੇਰਾ ਚਿਤਿ ਨ ਆਵੈ ਨਾਉ ॥੨॥ Do not forget; it means nothing if you do not miss God. ||2|| ਸਿਧੁ ਹੋਵਾ ਸਿਧਿ ਲਾਈ ਰਿਧਿ ਆਖਾ ਆਉ ॥ If I was a mystic sitting in trance and show miracles! ਗੁਪਤੁ ਪਰਗਟੁ ਹੋਇ ਬੈਸਾ ਲੋਕੁ ਰਾਖੈ ਭਾਉ ॥ Bring out the invisible at will, so that people are hypnotized by it. ਮਤੁ ਦੇਖਿ ਭੂਲਾ ਵੀਸਰੈ ਤੇਰਾ ਚਿਤਿ ਨ ਆਵੈ ਨਾਉ ॥੩॥ Do not forget! It means nothing if you do not miss God. ||3|| ਸੁਲਤਾਨੁ ਹੋਵਾ ਮੇਲਿ ਲਸਕਰ ਤਖਤਿ ਰਾਖਾ ਪਾਉ If I was a king, raise an army and sit on the throne. ਹੁਕਮੁ ਹਾਸਲੁ ਕਰੀ ਬੈਠਾ ਨਾਨਕਾ ਸਭ ਵਾਉ ॥ Have the authority to issue orders. O Nanak, it is just bowing hot air. ਮਤੁ ਦੇਖਿ ਭੂਲਾ ਵੀਸਰੈ ਤੇਰਾ ਚਿਤਿ ਨ ਆਵੈ ਨਾਉ ॥੪॥੧॥ Do not forget; It means nothing if you do not miss God. ||4||1|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਕੋਟਿ ਕੋਟੀ ਮੇਰੀ ਆਰਜਾ ਪਵਣੁ ਪੀਅਣੁ ਅਪਿਆਉ ॥ If I live for millions of years and the air was my food and drink. ਚੰਦੁ ਸੂਰਜੁ ਦੁਇ ਗੁਫੈ ਨ ਦੇਖਾ ਸੁਪਨੈ ਸਉਣ ਨ ਥਾਉ ॥ If I live in a cave and never see the sun or the moon and never sleep even in dreams. ਭੀ ਤੇਰੀ ਕੀਮਤਿ ਨਾ ਪਵੈ ਹਉ ਕੇਵਡੁ ਆਖਾ ਨਾਉ ॥੧॥ Still I cannot fathom You. How can I describe Your greatness? ||1|| ਸਾਚਾ iਨਰੰਕਾਰੁ ਨਿਜ ਥਾਇ ॥ The true formless Lord lives in that place. ਸੁਣਿ ਸੁਣਿ ਆਖਣੁ ਆਖਣਾ ਜੇ ਭਾਵੈ ਕਰy ਤਮਾਇ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ You listen from others and preach others; It is accepted only if it pleases Him? ||1||Pause|| ਕੁਸਾ ਕਟIਆ ਵਾਰ ਵਾਰ ਪੀਸਣਿ ਪੀਸਾ ਪਾਇ Cut the special grass again and again and put into the mill to grind into flour. ਅਗੀ ਸੇਤੀ ਜਾਲੀਆ ਭਸਮ ਸੇਤੀ ਰਲਿ jwau Burn it to ashes with fire; ਭੀ ਤੇਰੀ ਕੀਮਤਿ ਨਾ ਪਵੈ ਹਉ ਕੇਵਡੁ ਆਖਾ ਨਾਉ ॥੨॥ Still I cannot fathom You. How can I describe Your greatness? ||2|| ਪੰਖੀ ਹੋਇ ਕੈ ਜੇ ਭਵਾ ਸੈ ਅਸਮਾਨੀ ਜਾਉ ॥ If I was a bird flying high in the sky! ਨਦਰੀ ਕਿਸੈ ਨ ਆਵਊ ਨਾ ਕਿਛੁ ਪੀਆ ਨ ਖਾਉ No one could see me, neither I eat nor drink anything. ਭੀ ਤੇਰੀ ਕੀਮਤਿ ਨਾ ਪਵੈ ਹਉ ਕੇਵਡੁ ਆਖਾ ਨਾਉ ॥੩॥ Still I cannot fathom You. How can I describe Your greatness? ||3|| Page 15 ਨਾਨਕ ਕਾਗਦ ਲਖ ਮਣਾ ਪੜਿ ਪੜਿ ਕੀਚੈ ਭਾਉ O Nanak, if I have tons of paper to read, I read and be hypnotized by that. ਮਸੂ ਤੋਟਿ ਨ ਆਵਈ ਲੇਖਣਿ ਪਉਣੁ ਚਲਾਉ ॥ If I had unlimited amount of ink and I could write as fast as the wind. ਭੀ ਤੇਰੀ ਕੀਮਤਿ ਨਾ ਪਵੈ ਹਉ ਕੇਵਡੁ ਆਖਾ ਨਾਉ ॥੪॥੨॥ Still I cannot fathom You. How can I describe Your greatness? ||4||2|| isrI rwgu ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਲੇਖੈ ਬੋਲਣੁ ਬੋਲਣਾ ਲੇਖੈ ਖਾਣਾ ਖਾਉ ॥ Whatever I speak is pre-ordained whatever I eat is pre-ordained! ਲੇਖੈ ਵਾਟ ਚਲਾਈਆ ਲੇਖੈ ਸੁਣਿ ਵੇਖਾਉ ॥ Going to different places is pre- ordained, pre ordained is listening and seeing. ਲੇਖੈ ਸਾਹ ਲਵwਅਹਿ ਪੜੇ ਕਿ ਪੁਛਣ ਜਾਉ ॥੧॥ Breathing is pre ordained, does not matter whether you read or ask someone. ||1|| ਬਾਬਾ ਮਾਇਆ ਰਚਨਾ ਧੋਹੁ ॥ O elder; cleanse yourself from the enticement of worldly wealth. ਅੰਧੈ ਨਾਮੁ ਵਿਸਾiਰਆ ਨਾ ਤਿਸੁ ਏਹ ਨ ਓਹੁ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ The ignorant has forgotten the name of God. He goes nowhere. ||1||Pause|| ਜੀਵਣ ਮਰਣਾ ਜਾਇ ਕੈ ਏਥੈ ਖਾਜੈ ਕਾਲਿ ॥ Life and death come to all. Death over rules everywhere. ਜਿਥੈ ਬਹਿ ਸਮਝਾਈਐ ਤਿਥੈ ਕੋਇ ਨ ਚਲਿਓ ਨਾਲਿ ॥ No one can accompany you where the account is audited. ਰੋਵਣ ਵਾਲੇ ਜੇਤੜੇ ਸਭਿ ਬੰਨਹਿ ਪੰਡ ਪਰਾਲਿ ॥੨॥ Those who cry at death just tie the bundle of straw; ||2|| ਸਭੁ ਕੋ ਆਖੈ ਬਹੁਤੁ ਬਹੁਤੁ ਘਟਿ ਨ ਆਖੈ ਕੋਇ Everyone talks about his greatness, no one says any less. ਕੀਮਤਿ ਕਿਨੈ ਨ ਪਾਈਆ ਕਹਣਿ ਨ ਵਡਾ ਹੋਇ No one knows its value. Cannot become great just by talking. ਸਾਚਾ ਸਾਹਬੁ ਏਕੁ ਤੂ hਰਿ ਜੀਆ ਕੇਤੇ ਲੋਅ ॥੩॥ O Lord; You are the true master of all beings in the whole world. ||3|| ਨੀਚਾ ਅੰਦਰਿ ਨੀਚ ਜਾਤਿ ਨੀਚੀ ਹੂ ਅਤਿ ਨੀਚੁ ॥ ਨਾਨਕੁ ਤਿਨ ਕੈ ਸੰਗਿ ਸਾਥਿ ਵਡਿਆ ਸਿਉ ਕਿਆ ਰੀਸ ॥ I am the lowest of low O Nanak; You are always with the lowest of low; who can I compare you the greatest of the great! ijQY nIc smwlIAin iqQY ndir qyrI bKsIs. ॥੪॥੩॥ Where the humble reside; You bless them. ||4||3|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗu ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਲਬੁ ਕੁਤਾ kUVu ਚੂਹੜਾ ਠਗਿ ਖਾਧਾ ਮੁਰਦਾਰੁ Greed is like a dog; lie is like filth, cheating is like eating rotten corpse ਪਰ ਨਿੰਦਾ ਪਰ ਮਲੁ ਮੁਖ ਸੁਧੀ ਅਗਨਿ ਕ੍ਰੋਧੁ ਚੰਡਾਲੁ ॥ Slandering others is like putting filth of others in your mouth. The anger of a wicked person is like fire. ਰਸ ਕਸ ਆਪੁ ਸਲਾਹਣਾ ਏ ਕਰਮ ਮੇਰੇ ਕਰਤਾਰ ॥੧॥ O my Lord, I keep on admiring myself for no reason. ||1|| ਬਾਬਾ ਬੋਲੀਐ ਪਤਿ ਹੋਇ ॥ O elder, say only which brings honor. ਊਤਮ ਸੇ ਦਰਿ ਊਤਮ ਕਹੀਅਹਿ ਨੀਚ ਕਰਮ ਬਹਿ ਰੋਇ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ Those who do good deeds are good. Who do bad deeds are bad. ||1||Pause|| ਰਸੁ ਸੁਇਨਾ ਰਸੁ ਰੁਪਾ ਕਾਮਣਿ ਰਸੁ ਪਰਮਲ ਕੀ ਵਾਸੁ ॥ The pleasures of gold, silver, women and the pleasure of fragrance! ਰਸੁ ਘੋੜੇ ਰਸੁ ਸੇਜਾ ਮੰਦਰ ਰਸੁ ਮੀਠਾ ਰਸੁ ਮਾਸੁ The pleasure of horses, beautiful beds, the house, the pleasure of sweet treats and the pleasure of hearty meals of meat. eyqy rs srIr ky kY Git nwm invwsu ॥੨॥ These are the pleasures of the body, where is the place for the name of God? ||2|| ਜਿਤੁ ਬੋਲਿਐ ਪਤਿ ਪਾਈਐ ਸੋ ਬੋilAw ਪਰਵਾਣੁ The words that bring honor when spoken are acceptable. ਫਿਕਾ boil ਵਿਗuਚਣਾ ਸੁਣਿ ਮੂਰਖ ਮਨ ਅਜਾਣ Harsh words bring grief. Listen, O fool and ignorant mind! ਜੋ ਤਿਸੁ ਭਾਵਹਿ ਸੇ ਭਲੇ ਹੋਰਿ ਕਿ ਕਹਣ ਵਖਾਣ ॥੩॥ Whatever is acceptable to Him is good, everything else is a tell tale. ||3|| ਤਿਨ ਮਤਿ ਤਿਨ ਪਤਿ ਤਿਨ ਧਨੁ ਪਲੈ ਜਿਨ ਹਿਰਦੈ ਰਹਿਆ ਸਮਾਇ ॥ Wisdom, honor and wealth are in the lap of those; in whose heart God dwells! ਤਿਨ ਕਾ ਕਿਆ ਸਾਲਾਹਣਾ ਅਵਰ ਸੁਆਲਿਉ ਕਾਇ ॥ What to praise them, they are already great. Why bother questioning them. ਨਾਨਕ ਨਦਰੀ ਬਾਹਰੇ ਰਾਚਹਿ ਦਾਨਿ ਨ ਨਾਇ ॥੪॥੪॥ O Nanak; those without the grace of God cherish neither charity nor the name. ||4||4|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਅਮਲੁ ਗਲੋਲਾ ਕੂੜ ਕਾ ਦਿਤਾ ਦੇਵਣਹਾਰਿ ॥ God the giver has given the color of falsehood. ਮਤੀ ਮਰਣੁ ਵਿਸਾਰਿਆ ਖੁਸੀ ਕੀਤੀ ਦਿਨ ਚਾਰਿ Intoxicated by the worldly pleasures for a few days you forgot death. ਸਚੁ ਮਿਲਿਆ ਤਿਨ ਸੋਫੀਆ ਰਾਖਣ ਕਉ ਦਰਵਾਰੁ ॥੧॥ Those who found the truth are sober and protected in God’s court. ||1|| ਨਾਨਕ ਸਾਚੇ ਕਉ ਸਚੁ ਜਾਣੁ ॥ O Nanak believe; there is God! ਜਿਤੁ ਸੇਵਿਐ ਸੁਖੁ ਪਾਈਐ ਤੇਰੀ ਦਰਗਹ ਚਲੈ ਮਾਣੁ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ Serving Him attains peace; you shall go to His court with honor. ||1||Pause|| ਸਚੁ ਸਰਾ ਗੁੜ ਬਾਹਰਾ ਜਿਸੁ ਵਿਚਿ ਸਚਾ ਨਾਉ As liquor is made fermenting jagri! Same way Godliness is attained fermenting truth. Page 16 ਸੁਣਹਿ ਵਖਾਣਹਿ ਜੇਤੜੇ ਹਉ ਤਿਨ ਬਲਿਹਾਰੈ ਜਾਉ ॥ I admire those, who listen and explain the truth. ਤਾ ਮਨੁ ਖੀਵਾ ਜਾਣੀਐ ਜਾ ਮਹਲੀ ਪਾਏ ਥਾਉ ॥੨॥ Your intoxication will be accepted only if you reach the destiny? ||2|| ਨਾਉ ਨੀਰੁ ਚੰਗਿਆਈਆ ਸਤੁ ਪਰਮਲੁ ਤਨਿ ਵਾਸੁ ॥ Those who recite God and do good deeds; fragrance of truth comes out of their body. ਤਾ ਮੁਖੁ ਹੋਵੈ ਉਜਲਾ ਲਖ ਦਾਤੀ ਇਕ ਦਾਤਿ ॥ Then you should be happy. It is the greatest gift. ਦੂਖ ਤਿਸੈ ਪਹਿ ਆਖੀਅਹਿ ਸੂਖ ਜਿਸੈ ਹੀ ਪਾਸਿ ॥੩॥ Tell your sufferings to the one who enjoys the comfort and happiness. ||3|| ਸੋ ਕਿਉ ਮਨਹੁ ਵਿਸਾਰੀਐ ਜਾ ਕੇ ਜੀਅ ਪਰਾਣ Why forget Him; who gave you the soul mind and life. ਤਿਸੁ ਵਿਣੁ ਸਭੁ ਅਪਵਿqru ਹੈ ਜੇਤਾ ਪੈਨਣੁ ਖਾਣੁ Everything is evil without Him, including what you wear or eat. ਹੋਰਿ ਗਲਾਂ ਸਭਿ ਕੂੜੀਆ ਤੁਧੁ ਭਾਵੈ ਪਰਵਾਣੁ ॥੪॥੫॥ Everything else is false. Whatever pleases You is acceptable. ||4||5|| ਸਿਰIਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲੁ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਜਾਲਿ ਮੋਹੁ ਘਸਿ ਮਸੁ ਕਰਿ ਮਤਿ kwgdu ਕਰਿ ਸਾਰੁ ॥ Burn emotional attachment grind into ink and make intelligence into paper! ਭਾਉ ਕਲਮ ਕਰਿ ਚਿਤੁ ਲੇਖਾਰੀ ਗੁਰ ਪੁਛਿ ਲਿਖੁ ਬੀਚਾਰੁ ॥ Make desire a pen, mind a writer, ask the guru and write what he says. ਲਿਖੁ ਨਾਮੁ ਸਾਲਾਹ ਲਿKu ਲਿਖੁ ਅੰਤੁ ਨ ਪਾਰwਵਾਰੁ ॥੧॥ Write and admire His name again and again. There is no limit to it. ||1|| ਬਾਬਾ ਏਹੁ ਲੇਖਾ ilਖਿ ਜਾਣੁ ॥ O elder, write this and understand whatever you write. ਜਿਥੈ ਲੇਖਾ ਮੰਗੀਐ ਤਿਥੈ ਹੋਇ ਸਚਾ ਨੀਸਾਣੁ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ Where the account is asked for, the truth prevails. ||1||Pause|| ਜਿਥੈ ਮਿਲਹਿ ਵਡਿਆਈਆ ਸਦ ਖੁਸੀਆ ਸਦ ਚਾਉ ॥ Where admiration is acknowledged, happiness and enjoyment prevail. ਤਿਨ ਮੁਖਿ ਟਿਕੇ ਨਿਕਲਹਿ ਜਿਨ ਮਨਿ ਸਚਾ ਨਾਉ ॥ The mark of greatness appears on the faces of those who have the true name in the heart. ਕਰਮਿ ਮਿਲੈ ਤਾ ਪਾਈਐ ਨਾਹੀ ਗਲੀ ਵਾਉ ਦੁਆਉ ॥੨॥ It only happens if you earned it; does not happen blowing air by talking. ||2|| ਇਕਿ ਆਵਹਿ ਇਕਿ ਜਾਹਿ ਉਠਿ ਰਖੀਅਹਿ ਨਾਵ ਸਲਾਰ ॥ One comes one goes and people call them generals. ਇਕਿ ਉਪਾਏ ਮੰਗਤੇ ਇਕਨਾ ਵਡੇ ਦਰਵਾਰ ॥ Some are born beggars, and some hold vast courts. ਅਗੈ ਗਇਆ ਜਾਣੀਐ ਵਿਣੁ ਨਾਵੈ ਵੇਕwਰ ॥੩॥ You find out when you go there, that everything is useless without His name. ||3|| ਭੈ ਤੇਰੈ ਡਰੁ ਅਗਲਾ ਖਪਿ ਖਪਿ ਛਿਜੈ ਦੇਹ ॥ Worried about the fear ahead, the body is getting weaker and weaker. ਨਾਵ ਜਿਨਾ ਸੁਲਤਾਨ ਖਾਨ ਹੋਦੇ ਡਿਠੇ ਖੇਹ ॥ Those called the kings and princes are seen reduced to dirt. ਨਾਨਕ ਉਠੀ ਚਲਿਆ ਸਭਿ ਕੂੜੇ ਤੁਟੇ ਨੇਹ ॥੪॥੬॥ Nanak says when you depart. All false attachments are broken. ||4||6|| ਸਿਰੀ rwgu ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਸਭਿ ਰਸ ਮਿਠੇ ਮੰਨਿਐ ਸੁਣਿਐ ਸਾਲੋਣੇ ॥ Believe that all tastes are sweet. Hear that the tastes are salty. ਖਟ ਤੁਰਸੀ ਮੁਖਿ ਬੋਲਣਾ ਮਾਰਣ ਨਾਦ ਕੀਏ ॥ Say what you want, but what you swallow that affects you. ਛਤੀਹ ਅੰਮ੍ਰਿਤ ਭਾਉ ਏਕੁ ਜw ਕਉ ਨਦਰਿ ਕਰੇਇ ॥੧॥ Joy of thirty-six course food is one that is the name of God; the blessed gets it. ||1|| ਬਾਬਾ ਹੋਰੁ ਖਾਣਾ ਖੁਸੀ ਖੁਆਰੁ ॥ O elder, all these pleasures of food are useless. ਜਿਤੁ ਖਾਧੈ ਤਨੁ ਪੀੜੀਐ ਮਨ ਮਹਿ ਚਲਹਿ ਵਿਕਾਰ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ The food that gives pain by eating is really a bad food. ||1||Pause|| ਰਤਾ ਪੈਨਣੁ ਮਨੁ ਰਤਾ ਸੁਪੇਦੀ ਸਤੁ ਦਾਨੁ ॥ Colorful wear, mind and body dyed white and gives lots of awns. ਨੀਲੀ ਸਿਆਹੀ ਕਦਾ ਕਰਣੀ ਪਹਿਰਣੁ ਪੈਰ ਧਿਆਨੁ ॥ Wearing the blue clothes means to cleanse the soul and walk carefully hereafter. ਕਮਰਬੰਦੁ ਸੰਤੋਖ ਕਾ ਧਨੁ ਜੋਬਨੁ ਤੇਰਾ ਨਾਮੁ ॥੨॥ You wear the belt of contentment and called the rich and handsome. ||2|| ਬਾਬਾ ਹੋਰੁ ਪੈਨਣੁ ਖੁਸੀ ਖੁਆਰੁ ॥ O elder, all these pleasures are useless. ਜਿਤੁ ਪੈਧੈ ਤਨੁ ਪੀੜੀਐ ਮਨ ਮਹਿ ਚਲਹਿ ਵਿਕਾਰ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ The wear that gives pain, is really the bad clothing. ||1||Pause|| ਘੋੜੇ ਪਾਖਰ ਸੁਇਨੇ ਸਾਖਤਿ ਬੂਝਣੁ ਤੇਰੀ ਵਾਟ ॥ Travel riding an iron clad horse wearing gold ornaments. ਤਰਕਸ ਤੀਰ ਕਮਾਣ ਸਾਂਗ ਤੇਗਬੰਦ ਗੁਣ ਧਾਤੁ Bow and arrow and arms is your power. ਵਾਜਾ ਨੇਜਾ ਪਤਿ ਸਿਉ ਪਰਗਟੁ ਕਰਮੁ ਤੇਰਾ ਮੇਰੀ ਜਾਤਿ ॥੩॥ You travel with band and army in honor. That is how you show off. ||3|| ਬਾਬਾ ਹੋਰੁ ਚੜਣਾ ਖੁਸੀ ਖੁਆਰu ॥ O elder, all these pleasures of rides are useless. ਜਿਤੁ ਚੜਿਐ ਤਨੁ ਪੀੜੀਐ ਮਨ ਮਹਿ ਚਲਹਿ ਵਿਕਾਰ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ The ride which gives pain, is really a bad ride. ||1||Pause|| ਘਰ ਮੰਦਰ ਖੁਸੀ ਨਾਮ ਕੀ ਨਦਰਿ ਤੇਰੀ ਪਰਵਾਰੁ The happiness comes reciting the name of God, which happens by God’s grace. Page 17 ਹੁਕਮੁ ਸੋਈ ਤੁਧੁ ਭਾਵਸੀ ਹੋਰੁ ਆਖਣੁ ਬਹੁਤੁ ਅਪਾਰੁ ॥ The command that appeals to you is the true command. Anything else is too much. ਨਾਨਕ ਸਚਾ ਪਾਤਿਸਾਹੁ ਪੂਛਿ ਨ ਕਰੇ ਬੀਚਾਰu ॥੪॥ O Nanak, the true emperor does not take advice. ||4|| ਬਾਬਾ ਹੋਰੁ ਸਉਣਾ ਖੁਸੀ ਖੁਆਰੁ ॥ O elder, all other sleeping pleasures are useless. ਜਿਤੁ ਸੁਤੈ ਤਨੁ ਪੀੜੀਐ ਮਨ ਮਹਿ ਚਲਹਿ ਵਿਕਾਰ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥੪॥੭॥ The sleep that gives pain is really a bad sleep. ||1||Pause||4||7|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla: 1 ਕੁੰਗੂ ਕੀ kWieXw ਤਨਾ ਕੀ ਲਲਿਤਾ ਅਗਰਿ ਵਾਸੁ ਤਨਿ ਸਾਸੁ ॥ Body made from saffron, the tongue of jewels, the fragrance come out of breath. ਅਠਸਠਿ ਤIਰਥ ਕਾ ਮੁਖਿ ਟਿਕਾ ਤਿਤੁ ਘਟਿ ਮਤਿ ਵਿਗਾਸੁ ॥ With the symbol of bathing at sixty-eight pilgrimages on the forehead; he thinks the mind and body is enlightened! ਓਤੁ ਮਤੀ swlwhxw ਸਚੁ ਨਾਮੁ ਗੁਣਤਾਸੁ ॥੧॥ Praise God’s name like weaving a cloth is the true virtue. ||1|| ਬਾਬਾ ਹੋਰ ਮਤਿ ਹੋਰ ਹੋਰ ॥ O elder, all other wisdoms are useless and irrelevant. ਜੇ ਸਉ ਵੇਰ ਕਮਾਈਐ ਕੂੜੈ ਕੂੜਾ ਜੋਰੁ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ If you earn hundred times illicitly, Only collects elicit earnings. ||1||Pause|| ਪੂਜ ਲਗੈ ਪੀਰੁ ਆਖੀਐ ਸਭੁ ਮਿਲੈ ਸੰਸwਰੁ ॥ People worship you calling you a divine saint and beg for every worldly thing. ਨਾਉ ਸਦਾਏ ਆਪਣw ਹੋਵੈ ਸਿਧੁ ਸੁਮਾਰੁ ॥ You are admired and included in the class of mystics ਜਾ ਪiਤ lyKY ਨw ਪਵੈ ਸਭਾ ਪੂਜ ਖੁਆਰੁ ॥੨॥ If this adornment is not accounted for in God’s court; all worship is useless. ||2|| ਜਿਨ ਕਉ ਸਤਿਗੁਰਿ ਥਾਪਿਆ ਤਿਨ ਮੇiਟ ਨ ਸਕੈ ਕੋਇ ॥ No one can forget those who are adorned by the true guru. ਓਨਾ ਅੰਦਰਿ ਨਾਮੁ ਨਿਧਾਨੁ ਹੈ ਨwਮੋ ਪਰਗਟੁ ਹੋਇ ॥ They have the treasure of God’s Name in them. They attain that status reciting God’s name. ਨਾਉ ਪੂਜੀਐ ਨwਉ ਮੰਨੀਐ ਅਖੰਡੁ ਸਦਾ ਸਚੁ ਸੋਇ ॥੩॥ Recite His name, believe in the name. Truth remains truth forever. ||3|| ਖੇਹੂ ਖੇਹ ਰਲਾਈਐ ਤਾ ਜwਉ ਕੇਹਾ ਹੋਇ ॥ If you do bad deeds, what kind of life is that? ਜਲੀਆ ਸਭਿ ਸਿਆਣਪਾ ਉਠੀ ਚਲਿਆ ਰੋਇ All intelligently done deeds are burnt. You shall depart crying. ਨਾਨਕ ਨਾਮਿ ਵਿਸਾਰਿਐ ਦਰਿ ਗਇਆ ਕਿਆ ਹੋਇ ॥੪॥੮॥ O Nanak if you forget God’s name, you will know what happens in His court. ||4||8|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਗੁਣਵੰਤੀ ਗੁਣ ਵੀਥਰੈ ਅਉਗੁਣਵੰਤੀ ਝੂਰਿ ॥ The virtuous spreads virtue; the virtueless suffers in pain. ਜੇ ਲੋੜਹਿ ਵਰੁ ਕਾਮਣੀ ਨਹ ਮਿਲੀਐ ਪਿਰ ਕੂਰਿ If you long for a true spouse, cannot get the right one doing false deeds. ਨਾ ਬੇੜੀ ਨਾ ਤੁਲਹੜਾ ਨਾ ਪਾਈਐ ਪਿਰੁ ਦੂਰਿ ॥੧॥ No boat no raft, cannot find Him, because the true beloved (God) is far away. ||1|| ਮੇਰੇ ਠਾਕੁਰ ਪUਰੈ ਤਖਤਿ ਅਡੋਲੁ ॥ My Lord, sits on an unshakable perfect throne. ਗੁਰਮੁਖਿ ਪੂਰਾ ਜੇ ਕਰੇ ਪਾਈਐ ਸਾਚੁ ਅਤੋਲੁ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ If God fulfills it; the devotees achieve immeasurable truth. ||1||Pause|| ਪ੍ਰਭੁ ਹਰਿਮੰਦਰੁ ਸੋਹਣਾ ਤਿਸੁ ਮਹਿ ਮਾਣਕ ਲਾਲ ॥ ਮੋਤੀ ਹੀਰਾ ਨਿਰਮਲਾ ਕੰਚਨ ਕੋਟ ਰੀਸਾਲ ॥ God’s abode is beautiful, full of gems, rubies, pearls, diamonds surrounded by gold. iਬਨu ਪਉੜੀ ਗੜਿ iਕਉ ਚੜਉ ਗੁਰ ਹਰਿ ਧਿਆਨ ਨਿਹਾਲ ॥੨॥ How can I climb the fortress without a ladder; same way climbing through guru’s teachings you can climb to divinity. ||2|| guru ਪਉੜੀ ਬੇੜੀ ਗੁਰੂ ਗੁਰੁ ਤੁਲਹਾ ਹਰਿ ਨਾਉ Guru is Ladder, guru is boat, guru is the raft of God’s name. ਗੁਰੁ ਸਰੁ ਸਾਗਰੁ ਬੋਹਿਥੋ ਗੁਰੁ ਤੀਰਥੁ ਦਰੀਆਉ Guru is the boat to carry me across the world-ocean; the guru is the sacred shrine of pilgrimage at the holy river. ਜੇ ਤਿਸੁ ਭਾਵੈ ਊਜਲੀ ਸਤ ਸਰਿ ਨਾਵਣ ਜਾਉ ॥੩॥ Those who appeal to Him get cleansed bathing in the ocean of truth. ||3|| ਪੂਰੋ ਪੂਰੋ ਆਖੀਐ ਪੂਰੈ ਤਖਤਿ ਨਿਵਾਸ ॥ Only the perfect can be called perfect. He sits on the perfect throne. ਪੂਰੈ ਥwਨਿ ਸੁhwvxY ਪੂਰੈ ਆਸ ਨਿਰਾਸ ॥ His perfect place is beautiful. With His grace the hopeless turns into hopeful. ਨਾਨਕ ਪUਰਾ ਜੇ ਮਿਲੈ ਕਿਉ ਘਾਟੈ ਗੁਣ ਤਾਸ ॥੪॥੯॥ O Nanak if you meet the perfect one, why would your virtues diminish? ||4||9|| isਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, First Mahalla 1: ਆਵਹੁ ਭੈਣੇ ਗਲਿ iਮiਲਹ ਅੰਕਿ ਸਹੇਲੜੀਆਹ Come, my dear sisters; let us get together and embrace each other. ਮਿਲਿ ਕੈ ਕਰਹ ਕਹਾਣੀਆ ਸੰਮ੍ਰਥ ਕੰਤ ਕੀਆਹ Let's get together and tell stories of our all-powerful Husband Lord. ਸਾਚੇ ਸਾਹਿਬ ਸiB gux ਅਉਗਣ ਸਭਿ ਅਸwh ॥੧॥ All virtues are in our true Lord; we are all virtueless. ||1|| ਕਰਤਾ ਸਭੁ ਕੋ ਤyਰY ਜੋਰਿ ॥ O Creator, all are in Your power. ਏਕੁ ਸਬਦੁ ਬੀਚਾਰੀਐ ਜਾ ਤੂ ਤਾ ਕਿਆ ਹੋਰਿ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ Contemplate guru’s teaching. If I achieve You what else do I need? ||1||Pause|| ਜਾਇ ਪੁਛਹੁ ਸੋਹਾਗਣੀ ਤੁਸੀ ਰਾਵਿਆ ਕਿਨੀ ਗੁਣੀ ॥ Go, and ask the happy soul-bride, How did you entice your Husband Lord?" ਸਹਜਿ ਸੰਤੋਖਿ ਸੀਗਾਰੀਆ ਮਿਠਾ ਬੋਲਣI ॥ I enticed Him by simplicity, contentment and talking sweet! ipru rIswlU ਤਾ iਮਲੈ ਜਾ ਗੁਰ ਕਾ ਸਬਦੁ ਸੁਣੀ ॥੨॥ The beloved husband Lord is realized by listening to guru’s teaching. ||2|| Page 18 ਕੇਤੀਆ ਤੇਰੀਆ ਕੁਦਰਤੀ ਕੇਵਡ ਤੇਰੀ ਦਾਤਿ How big is Your creation, how great is Your blessing. ਕੇਤੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਜੀਅ ਜੰਤ ਸਿਫਤਿ ਕਰਹਿ ਦਿਨੁ ਰਾਤਿ How many are Your beings and creatures, who praise You day and night. ਕੇਤੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਰੂਪ ਰੰਗ ਕੇਤੇ ਜਾਤਿ ਅਜਾਤਿ ॥੩॥ How many are Your forms and colors! How many high and low classes? ||3|| ਸਚੁ ਮਿਲੈ ਸਚੁ ਊਪਜੈ ਸਚ ਮਹਿ ਸਾਚਿ ਸਮਾਇ Meeting the true one the truth wells up. The truthful absorb in truth. ਸੁਰਤਿ ਹੋਵੈ ਪਤਿ ਊਗਵੈ ਗੁਰਬਚਨੀ ਭਉ ਖਾਇ Understanding generates honor; through guru's teaching the other effects are erased. ਨਾਨਕ ਸਚਾ ਪਾਤਿਸਾਹੁ ਆਪੇ ਲਏ ਮਿਲਾਇ ॥੪॥੧੦॥ O Nanak; the true Lord shall unite you with Him on His own. ||4||10|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਭਲੀ ਸਰੀ ਜਿ ਉਬਰੀ ਹਉਮੈ ਮੁਈ ਘਰਾਹੁ ॥ The good rises high, the egotistic dies in the bud. ਦੂਤ ਲਗੇ ਫਿਰਿ ਚਾਕਰੀ ਸਤਿਗੁਰ ਕਾ ਵੇਸਾਹੁ The evil start serving you if you place your faith in the true guru. ਕਲਪ ਤਿਆਗੀ ਬਾਦਿ ਹੈ ਸਚਾ ਵੇਪਰਵਾਹੁ ॥੧॥ The grace of the carefree God can renounce the useless schemes! ||1|| ਮਨ ਰੇ ਸਚu iਮਲੈ ਭਉ ਜਾਇ ॥ O mind, the falsehood disappears finding the truth. ਭੈ ਬਿਨੁ ਨਿਰਭਉ ਕਿਉ ਥIਐ ਗੁਰਮੁਖਿ ਸਬਦਿ ਸਮਾਇ ॥੧॥ ਰਹwਉ ॥ How can you be fearless without fear? The guru-willed merges with guru’s teachings. ||1||Pause|| ਕੇਤਾ ਆਖਣੁ ਆਖੀਐ ਆਖਣਿ ਤੋਟਿ ਨ ਹੋਇ ॥ You can say as much as you want. There is no limit to it. ਮੰਗਣ ਵਾਲੇ ਕੇਤੜੇ ਦਾਤਾ ਏਕੋ ਸੋਇ ॥ There are many beggars but giver is only one God. ਜਿਸ ਕੇ ਜੀਅ ਪਰਾਣ ਹੈ ਮਨਿ ਵਸਿਐ suKu ਹੋਇ ॥੨॥ He who controls life and death! You achieve peace enshrining Him in the mind. ||2|| ਜਗੁ ਸੁਪਨਾ ਬਾਜੀ ਬਨੀ ਖਿਨ ਮਹਿ ਖੇਲੁ ਖੇਲਾਇ The world is a drama staged in a dream played out in a moment. ਸੰਜੋਗੀ ਮਿਲਿ ਏਕਸੇ iਵਜogI ਉਠਿ ਜਾਇ ॥ Like minded get together and the opposite minded get up and go. ਜੋ ਤਿਸu ਭwਣਾ ਸੋ ਥIਐ ਅਵਰੁ ਨ ਕਰਣw ਜਾਇ ॥੩॥ Whatever pleases Him happens; no one else can do anythting. ||3|| ਗੁਰਮੁਖਿ ਵਸਤੁ ਵੇਸਾਹੀਐ ਸਚੁ ਵਖਰ ਸuਚੁ ਰਾਸਿ ॥ The guru-willed believes in it. Buying the truth is the genuine buy. ਜਿਨੀ ਸਚੁ ਵਣੰਜਿਆ ਗੁਰ ਪੂਰੇ ਸਾਬਾਸਿ ॥ Whoever buys the truth is honored by the perfect guru. ਨਾਨਕ ਵਸਤੁ ਪਛਾਣਸੀ ਸਚੁ ਸਉਦਾ ਜਿਸੁ ਪਾਸਿ ॥੪॥੧੧॥ O Nanak; he will know if he purchased the genuine article! ||4||11|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲੁ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਧਾਤੁ ਮਿਲੈ ਫੁਨਿ ਧਾਤੁ ਕਉ iਸਫਤੀ ਸਿਫਤਿ ਸਮਾਇ ॥ When likeminded meet each other, they admire each other sincerely. ਲਾਲੁ ਗੁਲਾਲੁ ਗਹਬਰw ਸਚਾ ਰੰਗੁ ਚੜਾਉ ॥ It leaves a permanent tint like the dye of a deep red color on them. ਸਚੁ ਮਿਲੈ ਸੰਤੋਖੀਆ ਹਰਿ ਜਪਿ ਏਕੈ ਭਾਇ ॥੧॥ Get contentment finding truth by reciting the name of God all the time. ||1|| ਭਾਈ ਰੇ ਸੰਤ ਜਨਾ ਕੀ ਰੇਣੁ ॥ O brother, become the dust of the feet of the humble saints. ਸੰਤ ਸਭਾ ਗੁਰੁ ਪਾਈਐ ਮੁਕਤਿ ਪਦਾਰਥੁ ਧੇਣੁ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ Find guru through the congregation of saints that bestows salvation. ||1||Pause|| ਊਚਉ ਥਾਨੁ ਸੁਹਾਵਣਾ ਊਪਰਿ ਮਹਲੁ ਮੁਰਾਰਿ ॥ Where God resides is a palace on top of a beautiful place. ਸਚੁ ਕਰਣੀ ਦੇ ਪਾਈਐ ਦਰੁ ਘਰੁ ਮਹਲੁ ਪਿਆਰਿ ॥ By doing truthful deeds one falls in love with the door of that palace. ਗੁਰਮੁਖਿ ਮਨੁ ਸਮਝਾਈਐ ਆਤਮ ਰਾਮੁ ਬIਚਾਰਿ ॥੨॥ The guru-willed consoles his mind contemplating with the inner God. ||2|| ਤ੍ਰਿਬਿਧਿ ਕਰਮ ਕਮਾਈਅਹਿ ਆਸ ਅੰਦੇਸਾ ਹੋਇ ॥ Doing deeds with flickering mind generates other hopes and anxiety. ਕਿਉ ਗੁਰ ਬਿਨੁ ਤ੍ਰਿਕੁਟੀ ਛੁਟਸੀ ਸਹਜਿ ਮਿਲਿਐ ਸੁਖੁ ਹੋਇ ॥ Cannot eliminate uncertainty of mind without the guru. ਨਿਜ ਘਰਿ ਮਹਲੁ ਪਛਾਣੀਐ ਨਦਰਿ ਕਰੇ ਮਲੁ ਧੋਇ ॥੩॥ Once you recognize yourself. God cleanses you by his grace. ||3|| ਬਿਨੁ ਗੁਰ ਮੈਲੁ ਨ ਉਤਰੈ ਬਿਨੁ ਹਰਿ ਕਿਉ ਘਰ ਵਾਸੁ ॥ Cannot remove the inner filth without the guru. Cannot live in God’s house without Him being there. ਏਕੋ ਸਬਦੁ ਵੀਚਾਰੀਐ ਅਵਰ ਤਿਆਗY ਆਸ ॥ Contemplate guru’s teachings and abandon other hopes. ਨਾਨਕ ਦੇਖਿ ਦਿਖਾਈਐ ਹਉ ਸਦ ਬਲਿਹਾਰੈ ਜਾਸੁ ॥੪॥੧੨॥ O Nanak; that is how you attain salvation. I admire those who attain it. ||4||12|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਧ੍ਰਿਗੁ ਜੀਵਣੁ ਦੋਹਾਗਣੀ ਮੁਠੀ ਦੂਜੈ ਭਾਇ ॥ The life of a discarded bride is worthless, because she is robbed by duality. ਕਲਰ ਕੇਰੀ ਕੰਧ ਜਿਉ ਅਹਿਨਿਸਿ ਕਿਰਿ ਢਹਿ ਪਾਇ ॥ It is like the wall of mud that crumbles little by little and falls. iਬਨੁ ਸਬਦੈ ਸੁਖu ਨਾ ਥੀਐ ਪਿਰ ਬਿਨੁ ਦੂਖੁ ਨ ਜਾਇ ॥੧॥ Cannot attain peace without guru’s teaching. Suffering does not end without the beloved Lord. |1|| ਮੁੰਧੇ ਪਿਰ ਬਿਨੁ ਕਿਆ ਸੀਗਾਰੁ ॥ O ignorant what is the idea of doing makeup without the husband Lord? Page 19 ਦਰਿ ਘਰਿ ਢੋਈ ਨ ਲਹੈ ਦਰਗਹ ਝੂਠੁ ਖੁਆਰੁ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ You do not find shelter anywhere; suffer punishment of lies in God’s court. ||1||Pause|| ਆਪਿ ਸੁਜਾਣੁ ਨ ਭੁਲਈ ਸਚਾ ਵਡ ਕਿਰਸਾਣੁ ॥ All knowing God does not forget. He is the true farmer of the universe. ਪਹਿਲਾ ਧਰਤੀ ਸਾਧਿ ਕੈ ਸਚੁ ਨਾਮੁ ਦੇ ਦਾਣੁ ॥ First He prepares the land, then He plants the seed of the true name. ਨਉ ਨਿਧਿ ਉਪਜੈ ਨਾਮੁ ਏਕੁ ਕਰਮਿ ਪਵੈ ਨੀਸਾਣੁ ॥੨॥ The priceless treasure is achieved reciting His name. You get what you earn. ||2|| ਗੁਰ ਕਉ ਜਾਣਿ ਨ ਜਾਣਈ ਕਿਆ ਤਿਸੁ ਚਜੁ ਅਚਾਰੁ ॥ Just knowing the guru, you do not understand what he does what is his character. ਅੰਧੁਲੈ ਨਾਮੁ ਵਿਸਾਰਿਆ ਮਨਮੁਖਿ ਅੰਧ ਗੁਬਾਰੁ The blind forgot God’s name. The self-willed is in utter darkness. ਆਵਣੁ ਜਾਣੁ ਨ ਚੁਕਈ ਮਰਿ ਜਨਮੈ ਹੋਇ ਖੁਆਰੁ ॥੩॥ His birth and death never end. Dies and reborn again; he suffers in vain. ||3|| ਚੰਦਨੁ ਮੋਲਿ ਅਣਾਇਆ ਕੁੰਗੂ ਮWਗ ਸੰਧੂਰੁ ॥ Bought sandalwood for smell, applied perfume, put red dye on the head in the hair. ਚੋਆ ਚੰਦਨੁ ਬਹੁ ਘਣਾ ਪਾਨਾ ਨਾਲਿ ਕਪੂਰੁ ॥ Applied saffron, sandalwood oil for scent and betel leaf and camphor for breath. ਜੇ ਧਨ ਕੰਤਿ ਨ ਭਾਵਈ ਤ ਸਭਿ ਅਡੰਬਰ ਕੂੜੁ ॥੪॥ If the bride does not appeal to the husband Lord. All this was a waste. ||4|| ਸਭਿ ਰਸ ਭੋਗਣ ਬwਦਿ ਹਹਿ ਸਭਿ ਸੀਗਾਰ ਵਿਕਾਰ ॥ The enjoyment of all pleasures is futile and all make up is useless. ਜਬ ਲਗੁ ਸਬਦਿ ਨ ਭੇਦੀਐ ਕਿਉ ਸੋਹੈ ਗੁਰਦੁਆਰਿ ॥ Till you contemplate guru’s teachings. Going to guru’s door has no use. ਨਾਨਕ ਧੰਨੁ ਸੁਹਾਗਣੀ ਜਿਨ ਸਹ ਨਾਲਿ ਪਿਆਰੁ ॥੫॥੧੩॥ O Nanak; she, who loves her Husband Lord is a happy soul bride; ||5||13|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਸੁੰਞੀ ਦੇਹ ਡਰਾਵਣੀ ਜw ਜੀਉ ਵਿਚਹੁ ਜਾਇ ॥ The body left behind is scary when the soul goes out from within. ਭਾਹਿ ਬਲੰਦੀ ਵਿਝਵੀ ਧੂਉ ਨ ਨਿਕਸਿਓ ਕਾਇ The burning fire of life is extinguished and no smoke came out. ਪੰਚੇ ਰੁੰਨੇ ਦੁਖਿ ਭਰੇ ਬਿਨਸੇ ਦੂਜੈ ਭਾਇ ॥੧॥ The five senses depart painfully that were engaged in duality. ||1|| ਮੂੜੇ ਰਾਮੁ ਜਪਹੁ ਗੁਣ ਸਾਰਿ ॥ O ignorant; recite the name of God. That is the essence of virtues. ਹਉਮੈ ਮਮਤਾ ਮoਹਣੀ ਸਭ ਮuਠI ਅਹੰਕਾਰਿ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ Arrogance, possessiveness and enticement are all robbed by ego. ||1||Pause||. ਜਿਨੀ ਨਾਮੁ ਵਿਸਾਰਿਆ ਦੂਜੀ ਕਾਰੈ ਲiਗ ॥ Those who forget the name of God by engaging in other activities? ਦੁਬਿਧਾ ਲਾਗੇ ਪਚਿ ਮੁਏ ਅੰਤਰਿ ਤ੍ਰਿਸਨਾ ਅਗਿ They die engulfed by the fire of greed and duality in the mind. ਗੁਰਿ ਰਾਖੇ ਸੇ ਉਬਰੇ ਹੋਰਿ ਮੁਠੀ ਧੰਧੈ ਠਗਿ ॥੨॥ Those protected by the guru are saved; all others are cheated by the cheats. ||2|| ਮੁਈ ਪਰੀਤਿ ਪਿਆਰੁ ਗਇਆ ਮੁਆ ਵYr ਵਿਰੋਧੁ Love vanished affection departed ; enmity and opposition died! ਧੰਧਾ ਥਕਾ ਹਉ ਮੁਈ ਮਮਤਾ ਮਾਇਆ ਕ੍ਰੋਧੁ ॥ I am tired of egotistic deeds, false attachments, worldly wealth and anger. ਕਰਮਿ ਮਿਲੈ ਸਚੁ ਪਾਈਐ ਗੁਰਮੁਖਿ ਸਦਾ ਨਿਰੋਧੁ ॥੩॥ You realize the truth if it is in your fate, the guru-willed find no hindrance. ||3| ਸਚੀ ਕਾਰੈ ਸਚੁ ਮਿਲੈ ਗੁਰਮਤਿ ਪਲੈ ਪਾਇ ॥ Find the truth by searching the truth through guru’s teaching. ਸੋ ਨਰੁ ਜੰਮੈ ਨਾ ਮਰੈ ਨਾ ਆਵੈ ਨਾ ਜਾਇ ॥ That person does not take birth or dies or comes or goes. ਨਾਨਕ ਦਰਿ ਪਰਧਾਨੁ ਸੋ ਦਰਗਹਿ ਪੈਧਾ ਜਾਇ ॥੪॥੧੪॥ O Nanak he goes to God’s court with respect and honor. ||4||14|| ਸਿਰੀਰਾਗੁ ਮਹਲ ੧ ॥ Siree Raag, Mahalla 1: ਤਨੁ ਜਲਿ ਬਲਿ ਮਾਟੀ ਭਇਆ ਮਨੁ ਮਾਇਆ ਮੋਹਿ ਮਨੂਰੁ ॥ The body is burnt to ashes but the mind is still running after the worldly pleasures. ਅਉਗਣ ਫਿਰਿ ਲਾਗੂ ਭਏ ਕੂਰਿ ਵਜਾਵੈ ਤੂਰੁ ॥ Demerits are again in the forefront and falsehood is still the motive. ਬਿਨੁ ਸਬਦੈ ਭਰਮਾਈਐ ਦੁਬਿਧਾ ਡoਬੇ ਪੂਰੁ ॥੧॥ Without guru’s teachings people are doubtful. Duality drowns all with the boat. ||1|| ਮਨ ਰੇ ਸਬਦਿ ਤਰਹੁ ਚਿਤੁ ਲਾਇ ॥ O mind, recite guru’s teachings whole-heartedly; you will swim across. ਜਿਨਿ ਗੁਰਮੁਖਿ ਨਾਮੁ ਨ ਬੂਝਿਆ ਮਰਿ ਜਨਮੈ ਆਵੈ ਜਾਇ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ Those who do not realize God’s name will die and reborn again and again. ||1||Pause|| ਤਨੁ ਸੂਚਾ ਸੋ ਆਖੀਐ ਜਿਸੁ ਮਹਿ ਸਾਚਾ ਨਾਉ The body in which the true name abides is pure.